


Graduating?

by Midwestfagg



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midwestfagg/pseuds/Midwestfagg
Summary: Mo is possibly graduating and opening his restaurant





	Graduating?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I hate how this is formatted

****

Mo Guan Shan sat at the computer desk with both his phone on and the computer on, refreshing his email and website every couple of seconds. He rubbed his tired eyes as he turned around to the analog clock on the night stand.  _ 11:45 pm _

**  
**

"Mo Mo~ Why don't you come to bed? It's so lonely here without you~" He Tian smirked at the red head as he sat up in their large bed and stared at the redhead that was only a few feet away.

**  
**

"I'm waiting for the stupid results." Guan Shan grumbled back to his boyfriend.

**  
**

He Tian sighed and flopped over, the bed creaking under his weight, "Well, I guess I'll have to be all lonely and sad without my red head~"

**  
**

He Tian rolled around in his bed, purposely trying to annoy Mo. Between the anxiety of waiting to see if he graduated and He Tian being the annoying prick he was, Mo was on the verge of a breakdown.

**  
**

"He Tian, stop it."

**  
**

He Tian's body froze up as soon as he heard the softness in the other's voice. He Tian flipped the covers off of himself and walked over to Mo. He slid his arms down and around the redhead, pulling him into a hug.

**  
**

"I just don't want you to stay up all night and get your hopes up and then-"

**  
**

"Are saying that I'm not gonna fucking graduate? I worked my ass off for this, alright? I had get odd jobs at every fucking hour of the night to pay for a university that would actually see past the stupid shit I did," Guan Shan pushed He Tian off of him and bit his lip, trying not to curse his boyfriend.

**  
**

"Mo Mo- I- You know I didn't mean that-"

**  
**

"Really? Cause it fucking sounded like ya did." Guan Shan grumbled back, turning his body towards to computer and began his refreshing process again.

**  
**

He Tian pouted and went back to the bed, "Night night, Mo. Sorry,"

**  
**

He Tian moved the covered so he was completely covered except for his head peeking out with a point. 

**  
**

The ravenette was pretty sure he hear Mo mumble, "it's fine, goodnight." But he couldn't be sure, Mo was his stubborn but caring redhead.

**  
**

He Tian watched Mo refresh for as long as he could but because of the late night before, he succumbed fell asleep.

**  
**

  * ~•~•



**  
**

Guan Shan had been clicking refresh all night long, hoping for his results. He was told that his final exam score would be posted that night or early in the morning and that final exam is what decided if he had to spend more money on school or spent the money on opening his restaurant.

**  
**

As he said before, Mo had worked his ass off trying to get into the university and remain in it, from working late nights or studying late. 

**  
**

He looked out at the large window of He Tian's apartment and sighed. The city they had grown up in their adolescence was perfect for starting a business, especially a restaurant.

**  
**

He glanced over to the clock once more, 2:45. He saw He Tian looking sad in his sleep, curled up in the blankets by himself. This made the redhead frown, his nose scrunching up. He didn't want He Tian to be alone since he knew He Tian was very lonely before Guan Shan come into his life.

**  
**

Mo looked at the clock once more and was baffled at the time, 3:30 am.

**  
**

"Did I fall asleep for forty-five minutes?" Mo asked himself under his breath before swearing at himself and spinning his chair towards the computer. He pressed refresh and there were his results.

**  
**

96% on the final exam, passed.

**  
**

Mo Guan Shan let out a scream that immediately awoke He Tian. He Tian shot up in his bed and looked around.

**  
**

"What's wrong?" He Tian asked, expecting for Mo to say he had gotten hurt or something along those lines.

**  
**

"Nothing." Mo responded with a smile before running and jumping on the bed above He Tian.

**  
**

Mo put his fists in the air as he jumped and pumped them to show his excitement. He dropped down to He Tian's height and kissed him, "I passed," was a quick whisper that He Tian heard before Mo had started jumping around again.

**  
**

"What'cha get?"

**  
**

"Ninety six percent. Only got four percent wrong." Mo said with a smile, "I used to never get high scores."

**  
**

He Tian grabbed Mo from behind and snuggled his head into the redhead's shoulder. He Tian began to kiss up Mo's neck before the redhead leaned his head to rest on the other's shoulder.

**  
**

"I'm proud of you, my little Mo," He Tian whispered with a smile before burying his head back into Mo's shoulder.

**  
**

"Fuck off," Mo said with a little laugh, and intertwined his finger's with He Tian's.

**  
**

"Love you too."

There was silence as the two sat there, pride and joy both enveloping them.

"What next?"

"Hm?"

"What's next in your big plan? You know, for the restaurant?" He Tian spoke softly and Mo grinned once more. He had wanted a restaurant, not a big extravagant place like his father had, but a smaller one that was open to anyone and everyone. Mo wanted a place for people that struggled, a place where they could be welcomed and feel okay, even if it was only for twenty minutes while they had their coffee. Mo and his mother needed a place like that when Mo was growing up.

"Gotta save money," Mo sighed, "And I ain't taking your family's dirty money."

"I know, that's what you always say," He Tian pulled them backwards and managed to flip Mo underneath him, "So that's why I'm getting an actual job to help you save."

He Tian pressed a kiss to Mo's forehead and let himself fall on to the redhead's body, his head landing on his chest.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," He Tian hummed and turned his head to the side, "I put an application and if I got the job I'll get a confirmation email or phone call sometime today."

Mo smiled and whispered a soft, 'Thank you," before promptly falling asleep.


End file.
